


Clarifying Intentions

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: At a gathering at the end of Mildred's fourth year, Julie and Dimity's feelings for each other come to light.
Relationships: Drill/Julie Hubble
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Clarifying Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the season 4 closer.

Dimity nibbled on a sandwich and watched the festivities from the relative comfort of a chair.

“Punch?”

She looked up to see Julie standing there, a glass in each hand.

“How is it?”

“Better than the tea.”

“I’ll risk it then, thank you,” Dimity chuckled, accepting the cup. Her fingers brushed Julie’s and a little zing went through her.

Julie settled in the chair next to Dimity.

“How are you feeling?”

“Relieved that the girls and Ada are all right, relatively speaking and glad it wasn’t worse than it was. But it’s a lot to take in. I don’t know how I feel about it all really. And my injury hurts like hell. Turns out climbing out of Vanishment wasn’t the best thing for it.”

“Is there anything I can do? Fetch you an aspirin or a potion or anything?”

Dimity glanced at the clock on the wall. “I could have another dose of the anti-inflammatory now, which would help. I’ve got a few on my bedside table—they’re labelled as anti-inflammatory, and Mildred knows where my room is.”

“Right, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“Here we are,” Julie handed Dimity the bottle. “Um, do you want another glass of punch?”

“No, but thank you. It’s pretty vile-tasting I’m afraid and putting in something wouldn’t help.”

She measured out the correct amount and swallowed it as quickly as she could. “Ugh. It’s always worse than I remember, but it is effective.”

Julie took the seat next to her.

“So, Mr. Jones is Mildred’s dad, too?” Dimity said, nodding towards Mildred, Izzy and their dad. 

“Yeah,” Julie smiled. “Funny world, isn’t it? After all this time I thought I’d probably never run across him again.” She laughed. “Or that if I’d did, I’d have some choice words for him running off on me like that. But it’s been really nice catching up with him, and Mildred and Izzy seem pleased as well.”

“That’s good,” Dimity replied. “So, um, I suppose you’ll be seeing more of them, then.”

“Izzy and Millie are already making summer plans.”

“Good,” Dimity repeated. “It’s good. I’m glad you’re getting a second chance,” she added, in a voice not quite as steady as she would have liked.

Julie looked at her, a question in her eyes. “Second chance?”

“With Mr. Jones,” Dimity clarified.

“Oh, no, it’s not like that,” Julie assured her.

“It’s not?” Dimity felt immediately and absurdly lighter.

“Goodness gracious no. No. He’s a very nice man, but that’s all—that’s all in the past. No.”

“Ah,” Dimity said.

“It did get me thinking though, about lost chances and seizing the moment and there’s this person that I’ve liked for a while now and I thought she liked me like that too, but we’ve never talked about it and I thought maybe now, carpe diem and all that.”

Oh. Of course there was. “Absolutely,” Dimity said firmly. “I hope you are both very happy too.”

“I hope so too,” Julie said softly.

“Well,” Dimity straightened her back. “I should…” but she drew a blank.

“Dimity,” Julie put a hand on her knee. “It’s _you_.”

Dimity gaped at her.

“Oh,” Julie said in a small voice. “I don’t suppose you can make the ground open up beneath me?” she asked with the ghost of a smile. “I am terribly sorry, Dimity, I didn’t mean to cause you discomfort. Or make such a fool of myself.”

“You haven’t,” Dimity assured her. “I was just taken by surprise. I thought you’d meant someone else and I…”

Julie’s smile lit up the room. “May I take you out for dinner sometime, then?”

“You certainly may,” Dimity replied, feeling as though she might burst with happiness.

“Great, uh, how about Friday, seven o’clock?”

“It’s a date.”

“Oh look!” Izzy tugged Mildred’s sleeve. “Your mum and Miss Drill are holding hands!”


End file.
